


The Wedding

by ArkhamKnight0194



Series: TF2 and Tales of Arcadia Drabbles [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beer, Dad Spy, Draal (Trollhunters) Lives, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Ice Sculpture, Multi, New Jersey, Post-Season 3 (Trollhunters), Rave Fortress, STBlackST Characters, TF2 Freaks, Trollmarket (Tales of Arcadia), Villain Return, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: 13 Years after the Eternal Night,the TF2 Mercs are still living their lives in Arcadia,Oaks.But are soon called to New Jersey Trollmarket.The Reason?Jim and Claire are getting married.The Problem?Morgana has resurfaced and is out for revenge.





	The Wedding

_ **RED Scout's P.O.V.** _   


13 Years.Man,it's been 13 years since we last saw Jim and Claire,they've been out of Arcadia,Oaks ever since the demise of Gunmar the Black and the banishment of Morgana (AKA The Pale Lady to Changelings),and we haven't heard from them for the last 13 years.While they've been gone,we still use our resources to defend Arcadia,Oaks from Gray Mann's robot army.

Man,that guy really hates us.

Well,things have been really different so far:

Soldier got a job as a police detective and he's been more insane than ever.

Pyro as a chef.

Heavy as a gymnastics coach.

Demoman as a barista.

Engineer as a mechanic.

Medic as a doctor at Arcadia,Oaks Hospital,he works with Jim's mom.

Sniper is still an assassin and a librarian.

And Dad?Well,he still works at Arcadia High School as a French Teacher.

And me?I work as a baseball coach for the Arcadia Moles.

My life has been stressful lately.

Soldier does his so called 'American Exercise' every 3 in the morning,which annoys me.

Pyro still has a passion for burning things.

Heavy...well...he's not that annoying.

Demoman vomits everywhere.

Engineer...well..not annoying.

Medic is really not annoying.

Sniper continues throwing Jarate at his enemies.Yuck!

And Spy?Well...what can I say?He's my dad,which is so unbelievable.

And here I thought things couldn't get worse.Until this morning.

We were having our normal breakfast routine,Pyro made pancakes and bacon for everyone and Medic came in with the letters/mail from the mailbox.I was just drinking coffee until the RED Medic's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Um,doc?"I snapped my fingers at him.

Nothing happened.

"Um,Earth to Doc?"I snapped again.

Nothing.

"Doc!Come on,man!Say something!"I yelled.  
  
He blinked.

"Dummpkof!I was reading ze mail!I'm not deaf!"He yelled slapping me at the face.

"All right!All right!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Doc,you okay?"RED Sniper asked.

"What happened?"BLU Heavy asked.

He trembled in fear he showed the letter to the others.Everyone gasped in surprise.

"What?What is it?"I asked and gasped in surprise.

"Vat ze hell?!"The BLU Spy spit out his coffee in surprise.God Damn It,Spy!I just washed my laundry last week!Now I have to do the whole thing again.He then grabbed a tissue and wiped the coffee off his face.

"Holy Dooley!"The RED Sniper said as he choked on his bacon.

What did it say?Well,here it is:

_ **Dear Friends and Family,** _

_ **You've been invited to rre** _

_ **Jim Lake Jr's + Claire Nuñez's   
Wedding ** _

_ **Next month,on** _

_ **September 30,2031 on Trollmarket.** _

_ **Wear a black tux.** _

__The RED Demoman collapsed on the floor because he was drunk.

"They're getting married?!"I yelled.  


"Does his mother know about this?"My dad asked as the Engineer dialed on his phone.

_"Hello,Mr.Conagher."_   


"Hello,Ma'am.Sorry,if I'm interrupting your breakfast."The RED Engineer apologized.

_"No,no,no.I just finished eating breakfast.What can I do for you?"  
  
_"Ma'am,I was hoping if we can invite you tonight on that new chinese restaurant on Downtown,this evening.Would you accept?"He asked,politely.  


_"Of course I'd love to!I'll bring Walt with me."_

"Okay,thank you.Also,bring Mr.Domzalski and Mr.Aaarrrgghh!!!."

_"Will do.Oh,I'm late for work.See you tonight."_

The phone turned off.

"Oh my God,our Trollhunter is getting married."The BLU Spy replied with both of his hands intertwined.

"We must plan the wedding,maggots!"RED Soldier yelled holding his mug of coffee and taking a sip.

"Are we even tasked with planning the wedding?"The BLU Engineer asked.

Everyone blinked.

"I'm just gonna go to the library."The RED Sniper stood up and left.

Everyone shared a look.

"Will Claire Parents be happy about this?"The RED Heavy asked.

"I don't know,but we have to tell them."  
  
They all nodded in agreement.

"What now?"I asked.

"Now,we wait until the day passes.Scout."The BLU Medic replied.

Oh boy,this is gonna be one hell of a wedding.


End file.
